Mix Facebook and Hunger Games, and what happens ?
by LukeThroughTheKeyhole
Summary: [TRANSLATION] If the Hunger Games characters had their own social network, Panembook, what would happen ? Well, you'll know it by reading this fanfiction ! (you are going to be able, inter alia, finally know why the couple Katniss/Peeta is called Peeniss.)
1. Introduction

**Sign Up  
**It's free and always will be.

**First name : **Katniss **Last Name:** Everdeen  
**Your Email :** mockingjay  
**New password : **primr0s3  
**Birthday :** May 08th  
**x** Female **o** Male

**Sign Up**

* * *

**« Mix Facebook and Hunger Games, what happens ? »  
**_(something really what the fuck.)_

* * *

**Welcome in my first fanfiction !**  
So, i'm a frenchie, and this is a translation of my fanfiction. You can find the original one on my profile.  
My english is not the best, so if is there any fault, please notice them to me.  
Actually, i have seven chapters on the french version, so i'll post one by week here.

By the way, there is an added character in fiction, this is me. (Eow O'Lith)  
So, good reading, and please review !  
justwalkedintotheroom

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Characters appearing in this fiction does not belong to me, and Facebook either. By cons, if I can get Peeta, I would not say no.


	2. One, or how Gale hack Panembook

**- One, or how Gale hack Panembook. -**

* * *

[You have 1568 friend requests]

**Katniss Everdeen  
**Who are all these people who send me a friend request ?

[**Peeta Mellark**, **Effie Trinket** and 1564 other people like that.]

**Peeta Mellark** You have a lot of friend requests by people you don't know too ?

**Katniss Everdeen** Yes...

* * *

[**Effie Trinket** tagged you in a status.]

**Effie Trinket**  
Response to numerous requests, here is the facebook account of** Katniss Everdeen** and** Peeta Mellark** ! :D  
PS : and here is also that of **Haymitch Abernathy** ! :D

[1425 people like that.]

**Katniss Everdeen** Hold me I'm gonna kill her...  
[**Peeta Mellark **and **Haymitch Abernathy** like that.]

**Effie Trinket** And the good manners ?

**Haymitch Abernathy** You know where you can put on your good manners ?  
[**Katniss Everdeen** and **Peeta Mellark** like that.]

* * *

[You have two relationship requests.]

**Gale Hawthorne**

**Peeta Mellark**

(ignore)

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen  
**When are you going to decide to accept my request ?

[**Peeta Mellark **don't like that.]

**Katniss Everdeen** You can be happy by the fact I haven't immediately refuse it...  
[**Peeta Mellark** like that.]

* * *

**Cato Hadley** like the page Cato's six pack and 3 others. (Cato is the sexiest !, President Cato ! and Cato is the best !)

[**Glimmer Belcourt** like that.]

**Peeta Mellark** Cato, narcissistic ? Not at all...  
[Everybody except **Glimmer** and **Cato** like that.]

**Katniss Everdeen** A narcissistic and liar guy...  
[Everybody except **Glimmer** and **Cato** like that.]

**Cato Hadley** Peoples have create this pages...  
[**Glimmer Belcourt** like that.]

**Clove Kentwell **If by "peoples", you think "Glimmer", well you're right.  
[Everybody except **Glimmer** and **Cato** like that.]

**Cato Hadley** WHAT ?

[**Glimmer Belcourt** like that.]

**Cato Hadley** I know i'm sexy Glimmer, but stop like all I say !  
[**Glimmer Belcourt** like that.]

**Cato Hadley** -'  
[**Glimmer Belcourt** like that.]

**Cato Hadley** ...  
[**Glimmer Belcourt** like that.]

**Cato Hadley** Glimmer is ugly.

**Cato Hadley** I WIN !  
[**Glimmer Belcourt** like that.]

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy**  
DJPSDHOEIJohsfhoJSDIjfp*6846dzesji

**Peeta Mellark** How many time I have to repeat to you to not connect on Panembook when you're drunk...

**Katniss Everdeen** If he do that, he'll never go on Panembook...

* * *

**Glimmer Belcourt** change her name by **Gliimmer Th€BààdKiiDUkn0W**.

[**Gliimmer Th€B dKiiDUkn0W****t** like that.]

**Clove Kentwell** -'

[All PanemBook like that.]

* * *

**Gliimmer ****Th€BààdKiiDUkn0W** add 1656 friends.

* * *

**Primrose Everdeen**  
Finally on Panembook !

[**Katniss Everdeen** disapprove that.]

* * *

**Finnick Odair**  
I'm sexy and i know it !  
[All the Capitol's residents like that.]

**Katniss Everdeen** That's the country of the pretentious guys...  
[All the winners like that.]

**Finnick Odair** It's not because you're in a relationship with the blond boy that you cannot admire my body ! I'm a greek god !  
[All the Capitol's residents like that.]

**Johanna Mason** Maybe a greek god, but then, you're Narcissus !  
[All the winners like that.]

_[A/N : Narcissus is a really beautiful man who, in the greek mythology, was falling in love of his own reflection.]_

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen**  
(heart)

**Katniss Everdeen** Uh... that's nice ?

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen**  
(heart)

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen**  
(heart)

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen**  
(heart)

**Katniss Everdeen** Please stop.

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen**  
(heart)

**Katniss Everdeen** I ask you to stop.

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen**  
(heart)

**Katniss Everdeen** I. Don't. Love. You.

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen**  
(heart)

**Katniss Everdeen** ...

[You blocked **Gale Hawthorne**.]

* * *

**Primrose Everdeen** change his profile picture.

[**Rory Hawthorne**, **Cato Hadley** and 846 other boys like that.]

**Rory Hawthorne** /nose blood/  
[**Cato Hadley** and 846 people like that.]

**Cato Hadley** The little Everdeen is cute ! You have more charisma than your sister anyway !  
[**Rory Hawthorne** and 846 people like that.]

**Primrose Everdeen**Thanks you 2 ! (heart)

**Katniss Everdeen** PRIM, PULL OFF THIS PICTURE IMMEDIATELY ! AND CATO, FUCK YOU.

**Primrose Everdeen** No.  
[848 people like that.]

* * *

**Rory Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen**  
(heart)

**Katniss Everdeen** Uh... Are you okay ?

* * *

**Rory Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen  
**(heart)

**Katniss Everdeen** What's happening ?

* * *

**Rory Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen  
**(heart)

**Katniss Everdeen** Rory, you're strange.

* * *

**Rory Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen  
**(heart)

**Katniss Everdeen** Are you finally going to explain me what's going on ?

**Rory Hawthorne** Gale hacked my account... Sorry.

* * *

**Gliimmer ****Th€BààdKiiDUkn0W** join the group **Hurrah for Peeniss !**.

[Peeniss's fans like that.]

**Cato Hadley** Do that mean what i think that mean ?

**Marvel Sanford** If you assume the fact that you're a perv, write "penis" correctly at least...

**Gliimmer Th€BààdKiiDUkn0W** What you guys are talking about ? There are the fans of the couple of Katniss and Peeta ! (heart)

**Katniss Everdeen** What the fuck ?!

**Peeta Mellark** Uh... There was not a better name ?

**Eow O'Lith** We also propose Everlarck or Keeta, but Peeniss was the funniest.

**Clove Kendall** You are aware that Katniss launched a trackers jackers's nest on your face, Glimmer ?

**Gliimmer Th€BààdKiiDUkn0W** We don't care, that's so romantic ! (heart)

**Katniss Everdeen** ... Sorry for interruption, but who propose the name "Peeniss" exactly ?

**Eow O'Lith** Haymitch.

**Peeta Mellark** Never asking something to Haymitch when it is an alcool bottle around, never !

**Gliimmer Th€BààdKiiDUkn0W** There was not an alcool bottle around ! xdxdxd

**Peeta Mellark** and **Katniss Everdeen** _(at the same time)_ There's always an alcool bottle around Haymitch...

* * *

**Eow O'Lith**  
WHEN ARE YOU GONNA ACCEPT THE RELATIONSHIP REQUESTS FROM PEETA ?

[**Peeta Mellark** and all the Peeniss's fans like that.]

**Katniss Everdeen** Uh... Who are you ? And how do you know for the request ? O.O

**Eow O'Lith** What a stupid girl... I write the fiction, that's evident that I know for the request !

* * *

**I know that's really short but only for the moment ! The next chapters will grow up !**

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review !  
justwalkedintotheroom


	3. Two, or why the name Peeniss

**- Two, or why the name Peeniss. -**

* * *

**Primrose Everdeen**  
Go all like **Buttercup**'s Panembook page !

[**Buttercup** like that.]

**Clove Kentwell** A page for a cat ? Debility is in family...

**Katniss Everdeen** Shut up Clove. And Prim; A PAGE FOR A FUCKING CAT WHO SPIT ON EVERYONE ?!

**Primrose Everdeen** He already has 1526 fans ! (heart)

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen - Haymitch Abernathy**  
Seriously, I know you were drunk , but what did you think when you proposed the Peeniss's name ?

[**Peeta Mellark** like that.]

**Haymitch Abernathy **But it's not MY idea !

**Peeta Mellark** Oh yeah ? Who's then ?  
[**Katniss Everdeen** like that.]

**Haymitch Abernathy** Gale said it to me !

**Katniss Everdeen** Cannot you just ignore him ?

[**Peeta Mellark** like that.]

**Haymitch Abernathy** Well, I was drunk.

**Peeta Mellark **You're ALWAYS drunk.  
[**Katniss Everdeen** like that.]

**Haymitch Abernathy** Yeah, it's true.

* * *

**Caesar Flickerman** _ask a question._  
**What color for my next coloration ?**  
- Pink  
- Blue  
- Green  
- Red  
- Purple  
- Yellow  
- White

**Octavia** MULTICOLOR !  
[**Flavius** and **Venia** like that.]

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen - Gale Hawthorne**  
HOW DARE YOU OFFER THE NAME "PEENISS" TO HAYMITCH WHEN HE WAS DRUNK ?!

[**Peeta Mellark** like that.]

**Gale Hawthorne** You cannot prove it.

**Peeta Mellark ****Haymitch** yes. He said it to us.

**Peeta Mellark ****Haymitch** ?

**Effie Trinket** He lost his password...

**Katniss Everdeen **Never here when we need him... Fast, why ?

**Gale Hawthorne** This was not against you, it was for the stupid guy...

**Eow O'Lith **FOR THE LAST TIME, HIS NAME IS PEETA AND HE IS LESS STUPID THAN YOU !  
[**Katniss Everdeen** and **Peeta Mellark** like that.]

**Gale Hawthorne** How can you like her comment Katniss ? :'(

**Katniss Everdeen** On this one, she's right.  
[**Eow O'Lith** and **Peeta Mellark** like that.]

**Johanna Mason** Ohhhhh, if I was you, I doesn't like it !  
[4165 people like that.]

* * *

**Flavius**  
An exclusive investigation by Katniss Everdeen's preparators !  
**Octavia**, **Venia** and myself reveal you the secrets of the tribute of the 74th Hunger Games !  
We have evidence concerning the Clato affair !  
Pictures prove that they had good time in the arena.  
For more, see the article on my profile.

[4856 people like that.]

**Clove Kentwell** WHAT ?! I'm gonna cut your throat with a knife !

**Katniss Everdeen** Hehehe...

**Peeta Mellark** I have the impression that "Lover Boy" is not me anymore !

**Clove Kentwell** SHUT THE FUCK UP ! At least, my "couple" is not called Peeniss...

**Cato Hadley** All the scandals are on meee ! It's because i'm sexy, it is ?

**Tous les habitants de Panem** Shut up Cato.

**Finnick Odair** Plus, I AM the sexiest !

* * *

**Gliimmer ****Th€BààdKiiDUkn0W** _is listening __**Cato Perry - I Killed a Girl**__._

**Johanna Mason** I feel the lyrics status coming...  
[8468 people like that.]

* * *

**Gale Hawthorne - Katniss Everdeen**  
You cheated on me !

**Katniss Everdeen** For the last time, we're not in a relationship... Can I know why I "cheated" on you ?

**Gale Hawthorne** You like the comment of the stupid guy !

**Eow O'Lith** The "stupid guy" has a name !

**Peeta Mellark** Uh... Thanks, girl-that-I-don't-know.

**Katniss Everdeen **By the way, didn't I block you ?

**Gale Hawthorne** No, not at all.

**Rory Hawthorne** He hacked Panembook ! -'

* * *

**Effie Trinket**  
Hurrah for the mahogany !

[451 people like that.]

**Haymitch Abernathy** Specially when Katniss put a knife on it...  
[**Katniss Everdeen** and **Peeta Mellark** like that.]

* * *

**Finnick Odair**  
Everybody loves my athlete body... Sorry girls, it's Annie propriety !

[**The Capitol** and **Annie Cresta** like that.]

**Cato Hadley** I have got bad news for you... You're not the most beautiful tribute of the Hunger Games !  
[**Gliimmer ****Th€BààdKiiDUkn0W** like that.]

**Eow O'Lith** Uh, yes, he still is ! o.o

**Cato Hadley** NO ! I am the new handsome guy of the Capitol !  
[**Gliimmer ****Th€BààdKiiDUkn0W** like that.]

**Finnick Odair** ... Are you kidding me ? Your only fan is this stupid Glimmer...

**Cato Hadley** I have a LOT of fans !  
[**Gliimmer ****Th€BààdKiiDUkn0W **like that.]

**Finnick Odair** Quote me three.

**Cato Hadley** I have several anonymous fans.  
[**Gliimmer ****Th€BààdKiiDUkn0W** like that.]

**Clove Kentwell** ... Glimmer.  
[Everybody except **Cato** like that.]

**Finnick Odair** Do I laugh now, or... ?  
[46468 people like that.]

* * *

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit**  
I killed a girl, and i liked it !  
The taste of her AB blood type.  
I killed a girl, just to try it !  
I hope my alliance don't mind it.

**Johanna Mason** What I was saying...  
[8545 people like that.]

* * *

**Enobaria** _is looking for a good dentist._

* * *

**Rue Barnette**  
Here is my first cover !

[5655 people like that.]

**Prim Everdeen **Love it !

**Cato Hadley** Help, we're invade by 12 years kids !

* * *

**Caesar Flickerman - Finch « Foxface » Crossley**  
What does the fox say ?

[46556 people like that.]

**Finch « Foxface » Crossley** ...

* * *

**Finch « Foxface » Crossley**  
I'm brown now !

[155 people like that.]

**Rue Barnette** Cause of the Caesar's joke ?

**Finch « Foxface » Crossley** ... not at all !

**Clove Kentwell** You're not credible.

* * *

**Gliimmer Lenfààntsààùvààg€àskipàràit**  
No, I don't even know your name !  
It doesn't matter !  
You're my experimental fame !  
Just killer nature !  
It's not what, good girls do !  
Not how they should behave !  
My head gets so confused !  
Hard to obey !

**Johanna Mason** SHUT UP !

**Cato Hadley** SHUT UP !

**Clove Kentwell** SHUT UP !

**Finnick Odair** SHUT UP !

**Katniss Everdeen** SHUT UP !

**Peeta Mellark** SHUT UP !

* * *

**Venia**  
Following the success of our article on Clato, **Octavia**,** Flavius** and myself decide to create a interactive magazine on Panembook !  
We invite you to join it !  
His name is **Le Petit Panem** !

[58265 people like that.]

**Clove Kentwell** THE NEXT TIME THAT YOU MAKE AN ARTICLE ON ME, I WILL CUT YOUR THROAT IN YOUR SLEEP !

* * *

**Coriolanus Snow**  
Your president has finally a panembook account !

[4684 people like that.]

**Johanna Mason** Oh, it's snowing !  
[84556 people like that.]

* * *

**I hope you like my rotten ideas, don't forget to leave your reviews or else !  
**

The song "I Killed A Girl" is a parody of "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry, as you probably notice.  
For the magazine, "Le Petit Panem", it's an allusion to a french blog (who is unfortunatelly stopped now). And, that's mean "The Little Panem" in english.

**Thanks for your reviews !**_**  
justwalkedintotheroom**_


End file.
